Naruto the Vampire Slayer
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Naruto finally manage to stop Madara at the cost of his powers, and in a cheap last ditch effort to kill Naruto, Madara uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to sent Naruto into a blank dimension... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**_A/N Sorry about the underlining shit, it's not me for some reason every new chapter or story i put either get's underlined or losses the parts i bold...anyway it's all fixed now_**

**Disclaimer:I don't own shit...either Naruto nor Buffy the vampire slayer**

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?**_

"Demon Release: Rasen Shuriken." screamed Naruto as he threw his most powerful attack at the momentarily stunned Madara Uchiha, the attack hit and envelop the last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke previously defeated by him.

"This is the end of you Madara, it may have cost me the use of y chakra but it was worth it." said Naruto as he looked over his burned hands, the attack he had just use was powerful but it had a high price, the attack burned all of his tenketsu points to the point that he no longer could mold even a bit of his chakra, after this fight he would be just a civilian…well a civilian with a demon on his belly but a civilian none the less.

"Ahh." screamed Madara as the attack finally died down, what Naruto saw made his gasp a little, Madara's body was completely shredded,, the only thing remaining was his torso and half his face.

"I can't…believe…that my…Moon Eye Plan…was stopped…by a lowly Genin…" said Madara as he used his remaining eye to glare at the blonde.

"But…even thou…you have…defeated me here…you won't…get to brag or…enjoy it…**KAMUI**." Madara screamed the last part as his remaining eye change into that of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto didn't even have time to react as he was sucked into a portal that appeared behind him. The portal disappeared that was the last time anyone in the elemental countries was ever going to hear of their blonde savior.

"Hahaha totally worth it." said Madara as his eye change back to his normal empty black, the last of his chakra and will used up to defeat his most annoying enemy.

_**Inside the Portal**_

Naruto was swirling around in a world of white, Naruto laid back and started slipping into unconsciousness as his body started to dissolve, he was about to succumb to death when he felt a swirling of power coming from the seal on his belly. He lifted his shirt to see his seal burning bright red.

"Ok this is getting weird." said Naruto as his belly suddenly exploded in a flash of red energy, forcing Naruto shielded his eyes with his hand, when the light had vanished Naruto removed his hand to see the Kyuubi in all his wonder standing…or floating in front of him.

"So…you come here often?" joked Naruto as he saw the huge scowl on the demon lords face. Kyuubi just snarled and growled.

"_**Quit with the funny runt…now that your about to die, I'm here to offer one last gift." **_said the Kyuubi, Naruto stared at it in surprise for a few seconds until he spoke.

"Why…I thought you enjoy watching me vanish into nothingness." said Naruto, the Kyuubi grinned and started to shrink down to the size of a horse.

"_**I month ago I would have loved nothing more that to watch you burn, but now…you have redeem me, you ended the life of a man that manage to control and make a puppet out of me and for that I will grant you a gift." **_said the Kyuubi.

"What kind of gift." said Naruto, the demon fox just smiled and took a sitting position, Naruto did the same, his body returning to normal when the Kyuubi popped out of him.

"_**The gift I will give you is a new life…" **_said Kyuubi, Naruto was about to ask what he meant but was silence by the demon lord.

"_**I want to tell you a story runt…in the beginning there were many pure demons, we were called The Old Ones, which by the way, not very flattering." **_said the Kyuubi as it chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face.

"You…made…a joke, holy shit I really am dying." said Naruto as he laugh at the scowl on Kyuubi's face.

"_**Anyway…we all lived in the same dimension, there we all ruled and fought to our hearts content, we were worshiped as gods by lesser demons, but somehow we lost claim over that world…some of the old ones died by each others hand, others were driven of the dimension but some of us simple got bored of the constant fighting and decided to leave on out own, I and the other Biju used to be one entity…We were Jubi and he along with a couple more were worshipped as gods even by the Old Ones." **_said the Kyuubi, he saw that Naruto was too intrigue by his story to talk so he kept going.

"_**Now that dimension we used to call ours is home to others species the most dominant being the humans, so gift to you is that instead of leaving you in these nothing to die, I will use my power to sent you there." **_said the Kyuubi, then he stood and slammed all of his tails down on Naruto's body caused a massive amount of energy to enveloped the blonde, when it cleared the energy had burned off Naruto's clothing, he looked the same as before but his whisker marks looked more faded and his wild blonde hair had red highlight on it.

"What did you do to me." said Naruto in a pissed off voice. The Kyuubi laughed before he backed away and grew in size again.

"_**I gave you some gift so you could survive in this new world, since you can't no longer use chakra I gave your muscle mass a boost, you are now as strong as ten men, as fast a Chunin ninja and gave you better reflexes and senses I also implanted in your brain some of languages that world uses I also left you with your regeneration ability, just cause I know how much you enjoy getting hurt." **_said the Kyuubi as he used his tail to open up two portals one next to Naruto and another next to him.

"What will you do." said Naruto, the Kyuubi grinned and pointed to the portal next to him.

"_**I am going to go and find myself a nice little hell dimension to conquer and wait for my brothers to find me so we can once again become a god." **_said the Kyuubi as it laughed at the look on Naruto's face.

"_**Now Naruto go…and live." **_said the Kyuubi as it used his tail to push Naruto into the portal, Naruto yelped for a few seconds before looking at the demon lord in the eyes and mouthing a simple 'THANK YOU".

"_**Your welcome little Naruto…Now I just wish I could see you face when you come upon your first vampire." **_said the Kyuubi jokingly, after a few more seconds on laughing the demon lord jumped through his portal.

_**Sunnydale Middle of the Night**_

"Damn Vamps." said Buffy as she kicked one of the five vampires that were attacking her in the chest, she spin and kicked another one in the privates and used her stake to kill the third.

"So you guys get serious or what?" asked Buffy as she punch the first vampire in the face and elbow the fifth on the face, she was about to kill it when her hands were grabbed by the second and fourth vampires. The first and the fifth started punching her in the face and stomach.

"So slayer, what happen to all that bravado you had before." said the first vampire, he had long black hair and for some reason he had a guitar strapped to his back. All the vampires threw Buffy against a wall and stood in front of her preparing to strike. They were about to jump on her when a huge explosion went off behind them, sending them flying all around the cemetery.

"Whoa, that sure was lucky." said Buffy as she stood up and peak over the new grater that had formed on the place the explosion happened, when she peaked she saw that on the center of the grater was a young man, he had blonde hear with red streaks and…he was naked.

"Ok…it's raining men." said Buffy, she was about to jump in to the crater but was stopped by the punch that sent her flying back towards the one of the tombstones.

"Ok…now I'm pissed off." said Buffy as she stood up and prepared to kick some ass, she was about to hit one of the vampires when both parties stopped when they heard someone groan. The four vampires and Buffy turned to look towards the source of the groan to see that the naked young man that was previously unconscious on the ground was standing on the edge of the crater with a confuse look on his face. Buffy turned her head with a blush on her face at having seen the blonde's…parts.

"What the hell am I?' said Naruto as he stared at the four guys with the weird faces and at the cute blonde girl fighting them.

"Get him." said the vampire with the black hair as two of the vampires broke off and tackled him to the ground, Buffy ran forward to help the blonde but was intercepted by the leader of the group and his lackey.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" said the leader of the pack of vampires as he threw a punch, Buffy ducked under the punch and drove her stake on the lackeys chest dusting him.

"Ahh can't find good help these day's." said the leader of the pack as he threw off his dark red leather jacket and pulled out a long dagger. Buffy stared at the dagger for a few seconds before she dashed forwards and use and slammed her fist on the vampires face, the vampire dropped the dagger and tried to kick Buffy, but she had back flipped and slammed her foot on his shin sending the vampire down to the floor.

"You won this round Slayer but next time…I'll drain you dry." said the vampire before he stood up and ran, Buffy was about to go after him bet remembered the blonde that had been tackled to the ground.

When she turned she saw that both vampires were on the ground unconscious and that one of them wasn't wearing any pants and the other was missing his shirt and shoes, she walked up to them and quickly dusted them.

"Ok so that's how you kill them, I snapped their necks twice and they still came at me." said a voice from behind them, when she turned she saw the blonde putting on the dark red jacket the leader of the vampires had discarded.

"Whoa this is a nice jacket ." said Naruto as he finished putting on the jacket, he was now dressed in a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. And he was twirling around the long dagger that leader of the vamps had dropped.

"How did you do that, they were actually trained vampires, they even gave me a run for my money." said Buffy as she stood next to the blonde and had to suppress a blush when she saw the big grin that appeared on his face.

"Ahh that was nothing those guys were punks I didn't even break a sweat, but what the hell is a vampire." said Naruto as he placed the dagger away inside one of the pocket's f his new jacket.

"Well that's kind of a long story…" said Buffy as she sat on one of the tombstones. Naruto smiled and sat on the tombstone in front on her.

"Well I got time." said Naruto as he listened to Buffy tell him all about vampires. Naruto just sat there intently listening to all the details that the really talkative girl was spouting.

_**2 hours later**_

"Ok that's a hell of a lot to process…so vampires and demons huh?' said Naruto as he jump up from the tombstone and started circling around Buffy.

"Yeah pretty much but now that you know how to kill them…." said Buffy but was suddenly interrupted by Naruto.

"So how come you know some much about vampires and demons and stuff." said Naruto, Buffy started to fidget with her necklace out of nervousness.

"Well you see…it actually…kind of…my job." Buffy whispered the last part but Naruto's keen hearing manage to catch it.

"So this is your job…what do you mean." said Naruto as he once again took his sitting position in front of Buffy and stared at her intently.

"Well you see, I'm kind of the slayer." said Buffy as he chest puffed up a little with pride, Naruto recognize that as the same pride he had when he told people he was a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What's a slayer?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see, In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness." said Buffy as she flinched from the look on Naruto's face.

"She alone will stand against the vampires…that's bullshit, and it's not fair why do you have to do it alone, aren't there any warriors to…I don't know help you or something." said Naruto as he angrily stood up.

"Well…yes and no, but I have friends that help me, they help with research and stuff, there's also Giles he's my watcher." said Buffy, Naruto huffed and sat back down, a pissed of look still plastered all over his face.

"What's a watcher." said Naruto, Buffy smiled at the look on the blonde's face and started telling him all about the slayer, her duties, the watcher council and her friends.

"So…this is a really interesting dimension, not as dangerous as my home but still pretty good." said Naruto. Buffy stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"I was meaning to ask you…what's up with the crater and the explosion…where the hell did you come from." said Buffy, Naruto stared at the night sky for a while before deciding that since Buffy had been so honest with him he should do the same.

"Well this is a really long story." said Naruto as he gave her a smile and started recounting his whole tale…he told her of his birth, the Kyuubi sealing, his childhood, his training as a ninja, the whole Akatsuki deal, his final fight with Madara the way the traitor Uchiha used those dirty eyes to sent him to his death and finally he told her of the deal he made with the Kyuubi to be transported to this world.

"Whoa not that's one hell of a story." said Buffy as she stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand. She then pulled him to his feet and started to drag him out of the cemetery.

"Where are you taking me Summers." said Naruto as he was been dragged by the slayer. Buffy ignored the blonde and continued walking.

"Well since your new here in this dimension you're going to need a place to stay and Giles is going to want to meet you." said Buffy and before Naruto could complain he was pulled and dragged out of the cemetery and towards the High school where the Scoobies where waiting Buffy to return from her nightly rounds.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**NEXT CHATER: MEET THE SCOOBIES**_

_**A/N I not sure what to do with this story, it just come to me while I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 3...I have two path I might follow, either turn Naruto into a champion and have him join the Scoobies for a while or make him the ultimate Big Bad…not sure yet.**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Kaval Pokemon Journey**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Just have a little Faith

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Chapter 2: Just have a little Faith**_

It had been a week since Naruto's arrival in Buffy's dimension, after spending a grand couple of hours answering Giles questions Naruto had manage to gain the Scoobies trust. He had, much to his annoyance, been forced to matriculate in the high school since technically he was still a 17years old, after Giles informed the Watcher's Council of Naruto, a boy with similar abilities as the slayer, Naruto was given an apartment and a weekly a allowance as a result of a treaty with the council, Naruto would act as backup for the slayer on her most…colorful missions.

"Hey Buffy do I look or what?" Questioned Naruto as he was stepped out from his bathroom and showed her his new look, he had use some of his money to buy a few set's of clothes, he came out wearing a pair of dark purple and black Jordan's, some loose dark blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his ripped body and dark purple bottom up shit and a plain black leather jacket with the kanji for Toad Sage in the back.

"What's the weird stitching in the back." said Buffy as she wanted to switch the subject before Naruto saw the blush on her face at seeing Naruto's body, Naruto gave her a smile before he took of his jacket and showed it to her.

"I did it last night, it means "Toad Sage"…that was my title in my old world." said Naruto as he placed the jacket back on and started to look around his room for something, Buffy sat down on one of Naruto's new recliner seats before she started to look through her backpack for her new semesters class schedule.

"Well thanks to Giles you, me, Willow and Xander have all the same classes so there's no need to worry since you'll have us to explain stuff to you." said Buffy before she put away her schedule and looked up to see Naruto holding his queen size bed.

"What are you looking for." said Buffy as Naruto put his bed down and angrily sat down on it. Buffy almost laugh when she saw the pout on Naruto's face.

"I'm looking for that cool Katana you gave me the other day." said Naruto as he kicked over a cardboard box that held all the ninja weapons he still had from his ninja day, kunai. Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, some storage scrolls he now couldn't open, and a special storage scroll Kakashi had given him before he died, the insides a complete mystery to Naruto.

"Why are you looking for your sword now, you should be getting ready to go to school." said Buffy as she stood up and threw Naruto his backpack.

"Well I was planning on taking it with me." said Naruto as he caught his backpack and strapped it to his back completely missing the horrified look on Buffy's face.

"You can't take weapons to school, if you get caught you'll be expelled." yelled Buffy as she backed up to him and slapped him upside the head. Naruto sheepishly scratched his new bump.

"What if were attack at school?" asked a suddenly indignant Naruto, Buffy slapped his head again before she walked backwards to completely stand in front of the blonde.

"I told you Naruto, we have weapons in the library in case of attack, and if your caught with a weapon you'll get into big trouble, so no bringing swords to school." said Buffy as she again walked up to Naruto and started patting him down.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing Buffy, no touchy." said Naruto as Buffy once again slapped the back of his head before finally founding what she was looking for.

"Get your head out of the gutter you perverd, I'm searching you for weapons." said Buffy as she pulled out a hidden tri prong kunai Naruto had hidden in his leather jacket chest pocket. Buffy held the kunai in front of Naruto's face while tapping her foot on the floor.

"What you looking at me like that for…it's a, security blanket." said Naruto as he shrugged Buffy's amused look and stepped by her and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you coming." said Naruto as he walked out of his apartment, secretly pocketing another Hiraishin kunai with out before turning at the door and looking at a slightly pissed off Buffy.

"You know you get angry real quick." said Naruto as he had to ducked under a sandal that Buffy threw and jumped down towards the street where Giles was waiting for then in his car.

"Yo, Giles-man beautiful day huh?…" said Naruto as he bumped knuckles with Giles and sat on the hood of his car waiting for Buffy as she was walking down the stairs.

"Why yes, today is a fairly good day." said Giles as he took of his glasses and started cleaning them. Naruto smiled at the proper attitude Giles had and jumped off the hood when Buffy got to the car.

"So we ready to get this show on the road." said Buffy as she opened the door to the car and sat down, Naruto laughed at the weird saying before he sat in the backseat, Giles finished cleaning his glasses and got in the car.

_**High School**_

Giles dropped of Buffy and Naruto on the block next to the high school before heading off.

"Why can't he drive us all the way there?" asked Naruto as he held his backpack with one hand while he walked next to Buffy.

"We can't just go up to school riding with the librarian…people might start to ask questions." said Buffy , as the walked to school Naruto noticed that a lot of girls where staring at him. Naruto gently nudge Buffy with his shoulder and looked towards all the girls that were looking at him while speaking to each other.

"Well Naruto…that right there is your own personal Fan Club." said Buffy, when she said that she had to stop and laugh out loud when she saw the look of pure horror on Naruto's face."No…no no no, this can't be happening." said a paled Naruto as he hid behind Buffy and pushed her to walk ahead of him. After a few more seconds he snapped out of it and continued walking normally.

"What was that about." said a still laughing Buffy. Naruto gave her a glare that said "Don't push it" and walked on leaving her behind.

"Come on don't be like that…tell me." screamed Buffy as she ran up to Naruto.

_**Entrance to School.**_

Naruto and Buffy were sitting on a bench waiting for Buffy's friends to arrive, Naruto was playing with a yoyo Buffy had given him and she was studying for a test.

"So today is your first day back huh…I you manage it." said Naruto as he threw the yoyo and made it go all around in a full circle, Buffy looked up from her book to speak.

"The school board made him take me back…so the little toad had to tuck his tail between his legs and limp off." said Buffy before she smiled and the confuse look on Naruto's face.

"It's an expression…he's not actually a toad." said Buffy, she was about continue reading when Xander and his girlfriend, Cordelia, showed up.

"Whoa Buffy, how the hottie sitting with you." said Cordelia as she walked up to Naruto and offered her hand, Naruto raised an eyebrow before he took her hand and shook it.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and since you hanging around the X-man I assume you're his girl Cordelia right?" said Naruto as he put his yoyo away and stoop up and bumped knuckles with Xander.

"Yes cute and smart." said Cordelia as she entangle her arm around Naruto's and started to flirt with him, much to Xander's dismay. A few seconds later Willow and Oz showed up, Naruto used that as a excuse to free himself from Cordelia's grasp and walked away from her.

"Hey Willow, Oz." said Naruto as he gave Willow a smile and a knuckle bump to Oz. Cordelia walked back up to Xander while Buffy and the other's talked about their week.

_**After School**_

"Good god…that was torture." said Naruto was he quickly left the school Buffy and her gang walking behind him laughing at the blonde's action.

"Don't be such a girl it wasn't that bad." said Oz as he patted Naruto in the back, the blonde just shrugged before taking out his yoyo and started to mess with it.

"So what's the plan for tonight." asked Xander as he placed his arm around Cordelia, Oz did the same with Willow all the while not noticing the sad look on Buffy's face.

"Well I wanna check out that place…The Gold?" said Naruto, he immediately stopped playing with yoyo when he notice that all his friends had stopped talking.

"You mean The Bronze?" said a giggling Willow, the others had similar expressions on heir face.

"Yeah that's what I said… so, can we go?" said Naruto with big puppy look eyes on his face. The girls had to suppress the itch to scream cute and pinch his cheeks while the men just groan and kept walking.

"Yes we can go to The Bronze tonight." said Buffy as she passed Naruto and the two girls and walked after the boys.

"What's up her ass." said Cordelia, Willow immediately made a "epp" sound and left to go after Buffy leaving Naruto alone with Cordelia, the moment Naruto saw Cordelia look at him and lick her lips he took out his yoyo and casually ran after the group.

_**That Night, The Bronze**_

Buffy walked up to Oz and Willow, who were in the middle of a kissing session, sat down on the couch next to them, when the saw her sit down.

"Don't let me interrupt." said Buffy as she offer each a drink.

"Are you…is she all glow-y." said Willow as she gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I suspect Happiness." said Oz as he took a drink.

"I passed my English makeup exam…hanging with my friends, hello my life how I missed you." said Buffy with a happy shrug.

"So where is Naruto?" asked Buffy, Willow release a small giggle then she pointed towards the balcony, where a pale looking Naruto was hiding in a corner.

"What happened to him, he looks like he was attacked." asked Buffy as she whistled to catch the blonde's attention, when he heard her he silently started making his way towards the group.

"Well he said he wanted to dance so when he did Cordelia's group of friends cornered him in the middle of the dance floor." said Willow as another giggle escaped her lips.

"It was brutal…you know like in those Discovery Channel specials where a pack of lions corner a injured gazelle." Oz said seriously which only made Buffy and Willow laugh harder.

"It's not funny, one of those girls grabbed me in a very sensitive place." said Naruto as sat down next to Willow, the moment he did he stop shivering and went back to normal.

"Your weird." said Buffy which made Oz laugh, Willow giggle and Naruto to smirk.

"So I been told." said Naruto as he pulled out his yoyo and started messing with it.

"Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave." said Cordelia as she suddenly came from the dance floor with Xander behind her. The gang looked towards the dance floor to see a girl dressed in skimpy clothing dancing with some guy that look like he belong back in the 70.

"What was the last thing that guy dance to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?" asked and indignant Cordelia while Xander and Naruto look at the girl in awe.

"She beautiful." thought Naruto as he stopped playing with his yoyo to look at the girl, Oz notice the look in Naruto's face and poked him in the arm.

"She will it you alive." said Oz in a hush tone so that only Naruto could hear him, the comment made Naruto smirk. Naruto notice that Buffy also had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong Buffy." Naruto said, out of the corner of his eye he saw that the girl and the weirdly dressed man had started to walk out of the club.

"I don't think that guy is much for Sunshine." said Buffy as she stood up, she was about to go after the man when she notice that Naruto was already half way to the exit.

"What up with him." said Buffy as and the rest of the Scoobies stood and left to go after Naruto.

When they reached outside the didn't see anything out of the normal.

"Where she go?" asked an anxious Buffy as she looked around the area.

"I bet it's nothing, there probably just making out." said Cordelia, the moment she did a loud thud was heard over the side of the building.

"That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong." said Willow as they all ran to the side of the building to see what was happening.

"Stop Struggling this won't hurt." said the weird 70 vampire as he held the girl against the fence. Suddenly the girl grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face before jumping and delivering a hard kick to his face, that's when Buffy and got there,

"It's ok I got it, your Buffy, right?" said the girls as she introduced herself to the group, suddenly the vampire grabbed her from behind and she used head butted him in the face.

"I'm Faith." said the girl as she threw the vampire against the fence and started to kick and punch him.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town." said Oz to a shocked Willow.

Faith finished kicking and punching the vampire and threw him to the floor, she was about to ask Buffy for her stake when something fell in front of her and embedded itself on, she bended down to look at it and saw that it was a strange knife one side was made of metal and the other was made of wood. She took it and quickly staked the vampire.

"Whoa this thing is wicked." said Faith as she examined the knife, she place her finger inside ring at the end and started spinning it.

"Thanks I came up with the idea yesterday." said Naruto as he suddenly jumped out from the roof and landed near next to Xander causing the man to yelp in surprise.

"Wimp." said Naruto causing Xander to sneer, Naruto then walked towards and stood next to Faith and Buffy.

"In my home we called them Kunai." said Naruto as he took out another one and handed it to Buffy.

"You can keep them…I made plenty." said Naruto before he turned and walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" said Buffy, Naruto turned and gave her a smile.

"When I was in the roof I notice that Cordelia's scary friends left so…I'm going to get my freak on." said Naruto as he use his hands to do a crazy dance {a/n thing the Johnny Bravo dance.} that made everyone hold their side's laughing. When Naruto finished doing his little dance he walked back inside.

"Cute, funny and good with his hand…now that's a man." said Faith before she followed the blonde inside.

"Ohh this just got more complicated." though Buffy as she followed the rest of her friends back inside the club.

_**One Hour Later**_

Faith had just finished telling the gang some of her stories when a smiling Naruto came back from the dance floor."That was awesome, you guys have some awesome music…better than my home anyway." said Naruto as he sat down in between Buffy and Faith and rested his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, Faith was going to ask him something but stopped when she saw the look of overwhelming sadness that was dancing in his eyes, she was about to ask what was wrong when the look in his face disappeared and was replace by his normal smiling face.

"About that Naruto, you still haven't told us that much about you…We know you told Giles and Buffy but every time we ask they say we should ask you." said Xander, while Willow Oz, Cordelia and even Faith seen interested in hearing about the blonde.

"Ahh I don't want to ruin this great night by telling my story but since you guys deserved to know…I'll tell you." said Naruto as the look of sadness came back to his face.

"I was born on a village named Konohagakure no Sato…which means Village Hidden in the Leaf, this village was a Ninja Village which meant that it was full of the greatest warriors know in all the Elemental Countries" said Naruto as he pulled out a new headband he had made some day ago and showed them the symbol.

"One night on November 10, after a series of complicated events a huge demon attacked the Village, the demon was know as the 9 Tail Demon Fox, the strongest of the nine tailed beast that roamed the elemental countries, it was a mighty demon and it killed many of the ninja that tried to attack it, that is until the leader or the village or Hokage came and confronted the demon, and with the help from his wife they sacrificed their life to seal the demon back into there newborn baby…me." said Naruto, as he looked around he could see the shocked look on everyone's face.

"After, when the villagers heard of the sealing they immediately called for my execution, but the former Hokage, who had taken back the position after my father's death, wouldn't do it, so instead he made a law that forbid everyone from speaking about my…situation, in hopes that the newest generation didn't grow up with the same hate for me that their parents and grandparents had." said Naruto, he again looked around and saw that Willow had tears running down her face.

"Guys I don't have to continue…I can stop if it becomes too much I know…." he was stopped when Buffy placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Ok…as I was saying he made it illegal to speak of my condition to anyone and to avoid assassination attempts from my father's enemies he gave me my mother's surname, and since my parents had married in secret only a few people knew of my heritage, so anyway the parent even thou they didn't speak of my condition they still shunned me and told their kids to stay away from me, so I had a pretty lonely childhood so say the least." said Naruto as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"But even thou I had so many obstacles little by little I started making friends…first it was my teacher at the ninja academy, then it was my teammates from my squad, them after an invasion in my home even the villager's started to like me, I met a great man that became my teacher and father figure I also met the closes thing I ever had to a mother." said Naruto as tears started to pour from his face as he thought of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I got a bond similar to that of a brother and a sister…hell I even got a perverted uncle." said Naruto as again a sad smile appeared on his face when he thought back on Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"But one day I learned of this group…Akatsuki, their goal was to collect the nine tailed beast and to make them in to a huge weapon…that's when they started to come after me." said Naruto as his fist tightened when he thought of the bastards that made up that fucking group.

"They made my life a living hell and even killed a few of my precious people…anyway when they killed my teacher I started to train with a unbreakable determination, soon I started to hunt and kill the members one by one…at the end I stood against the leader of the group…a man named Madara Uchiha, he was the man responsible for the Nine tail attack on my village the day I was born, after learning of his plan to combine all the Tail beast back up in to one and become it's host then he was going to use it's power to control the world, he had manage to capture 7 of the 9 but when the nations refused to give me and the other host to him he declared the Fourth Ninja World War." said Naruto he notice that all the looks were those of pure intrigue.

"After a huge and painful battle I manage to defeat him using my most powerful jutsu…at the cost of my ability to use mold chakra," said Naruto, after a quick explanation of what jutsu and chakra meant he continued.

"I had manage to exact a mortal wound on him but before he died he used one of his blasted eye techniques to open a dimensional rift and sent me through it…there the Kyuubi gave me a gift for defeating his former master and sent me here to this dimension where I met all of you." said Naruto, once again looking up he saw the look of awe and sadness on their faces.

"It must be tough never seen your love ones ever gain." said Oz, while the rest of the gang could only nod in respone.

"It isn't that hard…you remember when I said that Madara declared the Fourth Great Ninja War…when I refuse to surrender to him, he made it a point to hunt and kill everyone of my presious persons." said Naruto sadly as he stood up and started to walk back towards the exit.

"I feel bad about ruining the night and slipping but I suddenly became very tired…so I'll go." said Naruto as he walked out of the club leaving a behind his new friends to go mourn his old ones.

"Poor Guy…"said Faith as she stood up and went after the Naruto.

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: KISSING TOAST? **_

_**A/N I KNOW I LEFT OUT SOME MAJOR PARTS IN NARUTOS'S EXPLANATION BUT I DID IT FOR A REASON….BE PATIENCE AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON…..**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Kaval Pokemon Journey**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
